


Observation and Experimentation

by Slybrarian



Series: Discontinuity [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, First Time. Voyeurism, Foursome, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation and Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open Beta Bring Out the Porne meme](http://karmageddon.dreamwidth.org/1125.html). Prompts: "Their bed was crowded", "Fingers digging in", and "Gate Team Commander threesome porn."

David likes to watch.

He's always been like that, even as a child. He likes to observe the world and see how it works, how each little part interacts with everything around it. It's what lead him to be a scientist, and to biology in particular. Living things are so fascinating, so complex, so much more interesting than everything else. There's few things he enjoys more than the excitement that comes with discovering new things about the world. He's specialized in plants, yes, but that was mostly necessity. Even just botany has far too much for a single man to ever learn. (Rodney McKay can shove a _Carnegiea gigantea_ up his all-knowing ass.)

It's something that carries on to his personal life. He's a fairly vanilla guy for the most part, but voyeurism has always been a kink of his. At least, that had been the case until recently - for the last couple of years he's found he has a growing military fetish and a taste for light bondage. In any case, he likes to watch. It hasn't been until recently that he's been able to really explore that, though. Oh, he's been to clubs where you could see whatever you wanted, but it was hard to get the kind of depth of feeling that he really wanted, to see people at their most exposed and intimate.

Now he gets all he could ever want, which is why he's lounging naked on a couch, watching his partner Evan have sex with John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell. If he'd known that sleeping with Evan would get him this - well, actually, it wouldn't have changed anything, because they fell for each other after a week anyways. It's amazing the trust they've placed in him, just because he's Evan's partner; Cam has barely known him two months and already he's let David watch twice in person and once on video.

John is spread-eagle on the bed. His wrists are tied down to the corners, as are his ankles, while more ropes hold his knees out. There's a pillow under the small of his back, raising his slick ass up where the others can get at it. Evan and Cam are playing around with him. It's the only way to describe it - they're joking and laughing with each other as they toy with John's body and the dildo that's up his ass, and the only reason John isn't joining in or complaining is the gag in his mouth. There's none of the seriousness David has always expected this kind of scene to have, but it fits them perfectly. It's all about trust with them, and relaxing after a week of constant stress. There's no set top or bottom, dom or sub among them; half the time positions are determined by coin tosses, video games, or some esoteric favor point system that David has yet to figure out, although John does have a distinct preference for being used. Even the decision to tonight was going to be a bondage night was mostly spontaneous, although David suspects they wanted to put on a show for him.

Evan gives the dildo a little twist and John grunts into his gag. "Think he's ready?"

"Looks like he's ready," Cam replies. "You wanna go first?"

"He's your partner," Evan says with a smile, like it was an old argument repeated countless times.

"You're the guest here, it's only polite to let you have first shot," Cam returns.

Evan rolls his eyes and holds up his fist. "On three."

They shake and throw, Cam paper and Evan rock. "Damn," Cam says, but he doesn't look disappointed at all. He rolls a condom onto his cock as Evan removes the dildo; David can't help but notice that Cam is larger than most men. He's no size queen, always been perfectly happy with Evan's average endowment - if anything, it makes things much easier on his jaw - but he still can't help but be impressed. John definitely feels it when Cam slides in. He squeezes his eyes shut and rolls his head back with a muffled groan.

"Mmmm, fuck," Cam says when he's balls-deep. He's not real talkative, David notes; it's all grunts and quickened breaths and little one-syllable exclamations. He takes things slow at first, all smooth regular motions as he lets John get used to him. That doesn't last too long, though. Soon he's pounding away with all his strength, and God does he have a lot of it. Cam's built like a brick shithouse, to use his own turn of phrase; he might not have a perfect physique by most standards but there's a lot of muscle there, and it's all being used to fuck the life out of John. David can't take his eyes off the scene and starts playing with his balls and just barely touching his cock; he wants to stroke away but if he does that he'll blow his load before Evan gets started.

It's the better part of ten minutes before Cam comes with a blissed-out look of pure satisfaction, panting and glistening with sweat but not having let up the pace for a moment; David's amused to see that his expression is the same one he gets sometimes when giving dogfighting lessons. John whimpers when he pulls out and staggers back, but Evan's already taking Cam's place. David cranes his neck to get a better view; he's seen what Evan looks like while screwing him silly, but for obvious reasons David's never been in a state of mind to really observe what he's like. Evan shoves into John and his eyes flutter shut. He holds there a moment and licks his lips, then starts to move oh so slowly. He has an evil grin on his face and David knows what's coming. The way Evan fucks John is diametrically opposite of Cam. It's not that he's not just a strong, or that he doesn't have every bit as much stamina; oh, no, David's had plenty of experience to verify that. No, it's because he's got a lot more self-control than any "fucking over-eager flyboy with no patience." He'll take long, deep strokes and pull his cock almost out before sliding back to the hilt, each thrust smooth and even, tilting his hips this way and that until he finds the perfect angle. He'll take John apart piece by piece until he's begging for release.

And that's exactly what Evan does. John can't speak, but he can definitely moan and struggle with the ropes. His cock is full and leaking and completely ignored by Evan; it's clear that only the leather cinch around his cock and balls is keeping him from coming.

David isn't sure when he started stroking himself in earnest but now he is, rapidly building towards a climax of his own. He tries to slow down, wanting to come when Evan does, but he's not having much success. Luckily Evan's breaths are getting ragged as he gets close and if David can hold out just a little bit longer he'll make it. He focuses, his world shrinking down to just Evan and John; he's surprised when Cam kneels down beside him and gently pulls his hand away from his cock.

"Hold up a second," Cam murmurs. "Not quite time for you just yet."

"But," David starts, only he's distracted an instant later when Evan comes with a long, drawn out, "Fuck, yes."

It's a good thing Cam's already wrapped his fingers tight around the base of David's cock because that would have set him off right there. Cam grins and then rolls a rubber onto him, quickly following up by a few drops of lube. He gets up and pulls David to his feet and drags him over to the bed.

Evan's recovered now and flopped down at John's side. Cam takes the other side, and David climbs between his legs, narrowly avoiding entanglement with the ropes. He's breathing heavy with anticipation; he hadn't expected this in the least, but he's glad for it.

David likes to watch, but he's in a very hands-on science for a reason.

He has to take a few seconds to get himself under control and as he does his runs his hands over John's stomach and thighs. John doesn't look up, just stares at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. Finally, David's ready. He inches forward and lines himself up, then presses inside. John's hot and slick around him, quivering with needy energy. Its a near thing but he doesn't come; he tries a hesitant thrust and keeps control of himself still. That's not going to last, though, not after this long, and so he grips John's thighs to steady himself and tries to figure out what Evan was doing to make John crazy.

"Yeah, just like that, David," Evan says encouragingly. John suddenly squirms and moans and Cam chuckles. "There you go," he drawls. "Just keep doin' what you're doin'."

"I have," David grunts, "done this before."

That starts Evan and Cam laughing some more and David grins wildly at them. He starts to really fuck John then, just like Cam had earlier. For all the exercise he does he still doesn't have the kind of stamina to keep that up for more than a couple minutes, but it'll be a miracle if his lasts that long anyways. As it is he has to grip John's thighs tight just to have something to focus on, not to mention stay upright; there'll probably be bruises there the next morning.

Evan and Cam start moving themselves, repositioning and leaning in to nuzzle at John's cock and balls. They lick and kiss and suck lightly at them. Evan knows David and he knows John, and he and Cam time it so that just as David's about to loose control John looses it as well. He comes all over their lips and himself, a few drops even reaching his neck. His body clenching down makes David come so hard that he almost blacks out. He slumps over onto John and it's only their quick reflexes that let Evan and Cam get out of the way.

David lays there completely out of it for a minute before Evan pokes him in the side and asks, "Vives?"

"Nnnngh," he replies, pushing himself up and flopping back. He helps Evan get the ropes off John and by the time they're done Cam's there with wet rags and towels to clean them all up. The gag comes off John last and Cam offers him a canteen, which he eagerly accepts. They all end up snuggled close together; the bed isn't quite large enough for four men to spread out but it's big enough for them, especially as all that skin on skin only keeps the buzzing energy of sex in the city alive for longer.

John's in the middle, between Evan and Cam, and with a lazy, well-fucked grin he says, "Nunc ille est de quo loqui." *

Cam whacks him upside the head. "_Don't you go stealing my lines._"

"_Sorry._" John squirms around. "_My ass is going to be sore for a week._"

"_So does that mean same time next Friday?_" David asks.

Cam lets out a deep belly laugh that vibrates through the bed. "_I do need some time alone with him, you know._"

"_Week after that, then,_" Evan suggests with a chuckle of his own. "_We can switch things around a little to save John's ass._"

"_Great,_" David says. "_I'm always open to some experimentation._"

* * *

  
_*Translation: "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about."_


End file.
